That's Only Past
by Laviran Nightray
Summary: Kasus Mayonaka TV selesai. Tetapi Yosuke masih merasakan sesuatu keganjilan pada sahabatnya. Yuu pun menceritakan masa lalunya pada Yosuke yang membuat Yosuke terlihat takut. Yuu benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari Yuu yang biasa Yosuke kenal. Apakah ini pengaruh dari masa lalunya atau itu memang sifat Yuu yang sebenarnya? Warning: Bloody scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Setelah sekian lama tidak buat fic, malah pindah ke fandom lain. Ok, Fic pertamaku di fandom ini. Jadi maafkan saja kalau banyak kekurangan...

**WARNING**: Only Friendship, kekerasan, bloody theme, mungkin sedikit OOC...

* * *

"_... Jangan..."_

"_... Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..."_

"_Aku..."_

"_Aku... Tidak ingin sendiri lagi..."_

"_Aku..."_

KRRRIIIIINNNGGG!

"Onii-chan! Ayo bangun! Nanti kamu telat ke sekolah lho!"

* * *

**Disclamer: ATLUS (SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI: PERSONA 4)**

**That's Only Past**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Onii-chan! Ayo bangun! Nanti kamu telat ke sekolah lho!" seru Nanako, sepupu perempuanku, dari lantai bawah dimana dia menyiapkan sarapan.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku dan mengambil HP disebelahku. Kubuka slidenya dan terlihat sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 7 tanggal 31 Desember 2011. Hari ini hari terakhir sekolah di tahun 2011 dan pulang dari sekolah, semua teman-temanku akan mengadakan acara tahun baruan di rumahku...

Lebih tepatnya rumah pamanku...

Aku mengusap rambutku sambil beranjak menuju lemari untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah bersiap-siap, aku menurui tangga untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Ohayou, Onii-chan~" ceria Nanako menyambut pagiku ini.

Walau dia sepupuku, dia sudah kuanggap adik sendiri. Mengingat, aku anak tunggal. Dia sama sepertiku, anak tunggal. Ayahnya, atau pamanku, seorang detektif di Inaba. Tentu, itu membuatnya sangat sibuk bahkan dia jarang pulang. Tapi, setelah aku menceramahinya -?!-, dia sudah mulai mengisi waktu bersama di rumah.

Nanako baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Demi merayakan natal bersama, dia diperbolehkan oleh dokter untuk keluar. Tetapi, dia harus tetap melakukan rawat jalan. Ya... Dia baru mendapatkan suatu keajaiban, kembali dari kematian... Itu benar-benar suatu keajaiban...

Nanako melihatku dengan tatapan heran. Aku terdiam. "Err... Nanako? Kenapa kau melihatku begitu? Aku memang belum cuci muka kok! Aku baru mau ke kamar mandi seka-"

"Onii-chan menangis?" tanya polos Nanako.

Aku terdiam dan mengusap sekitar mataku dan dia benar! Ternyata aku menangis. Aneh... Perasaan, tidak ada hal yang sedih saat ini. Apakah gara-gara...

"Onii-chan mimpi buruk?"

_Mimpi?_

Benar... Mungkin karena mimpi semalam... Tapi, aku tidak bisa ingat secara pasti mimpi apakah itu sehingga aku menangis. Aku mengusap airmata yang masih tersisa dan mengusap kepala Nanako dengan tanganku yang lain agar dia tidak khawatir.

"Aku gak apa... Tadi malam kayanya aku mimpi buruk. Oh ya, Nanako mau aku bantu?" tawarku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Nanako menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Nanako bisa sendiri! Onii-chan siap-siap untuk ke sekolah saja!"

Aku mengangguk dan pergilah aku ke kamar mandi. Kubasuh wajahku dan kulihat pantulan wajahku di cermin. Mataku memerah dan kantung mataku tebal. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali mimpi semalam. Tapi, itu hanya membuat kepalaku menjadi pusing. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan memukul pelan pipiku.

"... Saatnya berangkat ke sekolah..."

Saat perjalanan menuju sekolah (jalan kaki), aku melihat keatas langit. Terlihat awannya gelap cukup mendominasi langit. Semoga saja saat malam pergantian tahun baru, tidak turun hujan. _You know, _sekarang bumi sedang mengalami global warming sehingga suhu dan cuaca di bumi kacau. Maka para pembaca yang budiman, jagalah bumi kita... Ok maaf ngelantur... Ini membuktikan betapa pedulinya aku pada bumi ini...

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Yo! Partner!"

Aku menoleh dan dia adalah sahabat paling dekatku disini, Yosuke Hanamura. Caranya berpakaian terlihat cukup hangat. Dengan syal coklat yang melindungi lehernya, tidak terlupakan headphone oranyenya yang selalu melekat di telinganya. Setelah menyelesaikan kasus Mayonaka TV, hubungan kita sedikit merenggang. Kita berdua sama-sama disibukkan oleh part time.

"Hari ini jadi kan acara tahun baruan di rumahmu?" tanyanya dengan semangat. Yap, Yosuke memang selalu bersemangat jika kita semua kumpul. Padahal, kita baru kumpul pas natal kemarin deh.

"Ya... Nanako sudah menunggu kalian. Kalian harus datang ya jika kalian masih ingin melihat matahari terbit pada tanggal 1 Januari 2012..." senyumku dengan aura gelap yang berada di belakangku.

"Kamu... Benar-benar _sister complex, _Yuu..." pucat Yosuke.

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar perkataannya itu.

"_... Jangan..."_

Ugh... Suara ini? Bukannya suara...

"_... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

"Ugh..."

"Yuu? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Yosuke panik. Dan dia mendekatiku sewaktu tahu aku terjatuh. Dia memegang pundakku.

"Yosuke... Kepalaku..." ucap lemahku. Badanku gemetaran. Napasku pendek. Suara ini.. Suara ini bergema dengan keras di kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku. Peganganku di lengan Yosuke pun tidak sekuat aku memegang pedangku.

"_... Aku tidak mau sendiri..."_

"Yuu!" seru Yosuke.

"Yosu-"

**BRUUK**

"YUU! YUU!"

XXX

_Dimana ini?_

Itu pertanyaan yang terlontar di pikiranku saat melihat keadaan sekitarku yang berwarna hitam. Gelap gurita. Tidak ada penerangan sedikitpun dari mana-mana…

"… ngan…"

_Suara ini lagi…_

Suara yang sama saat seperti tadi. Apakah ini, mimpi? Ah… Aku baru ingat… Aku pingsan… Pasti ini adalah sebuah mimpi…

"… Siapapun… Aku…"

_Suaranya berasal darisana..._

Aku menoleh kearah kanan tempatku berdiri dan tiba-tiba aku melihat seberkas cahaya yang menyinari seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangis dengan memeluk boneka kelincinya. Boneka itu terlihat kotor dan rusak. Banyak robek-robek disekujur boneka tersebut. Baju anak tersebut terlihat cukup longgar. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu itu siapa…

"… Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…"

Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya agar aku bisa tahu siapa anak yang muncul dimimpiku ini. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantunya di dunia nyata. Tetapi, saat aku sudah berada di dekatnya, aku kaget…

"Aku tidak mau sendiri…"

_Itu… Aku?_

**(NORMAL POV)**

Keadaan begitu hening di ruangan yang didominasi warna putih itu. Jam menunjukan pukul 10.05. Diatas ranjang tersebut, tertidur seorang pria dengan rambut peraknya. Infus tersambung di pergelangan tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ya, tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan saat perjalanan menuju sekolah bersama temannya. Temannya itu yang mempunyai warna rambut coklat, duduk di samping ranjangnya, menunggu perkembangan dari teman atau lebih tepatnya, sahabat karibnya.

Tiba-tiba, temannya yang tertidur di ranjang, membuka matanya. Sontak, Yosuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melihat temannya itu.

"Yosuke? Dimana ini?" Tanya Yuu dengan pelan. Yap, dia memang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau di rumah sakit! Syukurlah kamu sudah bangun. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke sekolah. Kamu istirahat saja dulu disini. Aku sudah hubungi Doujima-san!" lega Yosuke dan dia pun mengambil tasnya kemudian merapihkan seragamnya.

Yuu terdiam melihat Yosuke yang akan meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah sakit.

_Sendiri?_

"Yosuke…"

Yosuke menoleh tahu namanya dipanggil. "Ada apa, partner?"

Yuu terdiam dan melihat Yosuke. Tetapi, dia tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Yosuke pun memanggilnya kembali. "Ada apa, Yuu? Nanti makin siang aku datang, aku makin dimarahin oleh wali kelas!"

Yuu akhirnya bangun dari lamunannya. "Ah? Oh ya… Aku baru ingat… Absenmu cukup kritis ya. Ya sudah, terima kasih sudah bawa aku kemari. Nanti malam, kita ketemu di rumahku…"

Yosuke terdiam. Dia merasa sesuatu yang janggal dari sahabatnya itu. Dia terdiam dan kemudian dia memutuskan untuk duduk kembali dan menaruh tasnya di samping kursi. Dilepaslah ikatan syalnya dan membuka kancing pertama jaketnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu disini!".

Yuu kaget. "Oi? Bukannya kamu mau ke sekolah? Ke sekolah saja! Aku tidak apa-apa!"

Yosuke melihat Yuu dengan tatapan kesal. "Tidak apa-apa apanya?! Memanggil orang tanpa sebab itu pasti dia mempunyai sesuatu yang ingin orang tersebut lakukan. Sudahlah Yuu, kau mau bicara apa? Masalah sekolah, aku bisa minta dispensasi dari Kashiwagi-sensei!" kesal Yosuke dengan nada yang sudah meninggi.

Yuu terdiam. Dia sedang menenangkan diri untuk mulai bicara.

"Yosuke, aku…"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria dengan jasnya yang disimpan di bahunya. "Yuu? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Yosuke bangkit dari kursinya dan menundukan kepalanya. "Selamat pagi, Doujima-san!"

Doujima menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh? Hanamura? Kamu yang menunggu Yuu dari tadi? Maaf merepotkanmu, ya!"

Yosuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia membukukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf. "Sebagai partnernya, saya tidak bisa membantu banyak. Maafkan saya!"

"Hahaha! Jangan teralu formal! Kau sudah seperti bagian dari keluargaku kok! Jadi, jangan sungkan lagi!" tawa Doujima sambil menepuk pelan punggung Yosuke. Bagi Yosuke, itu tidak pelan. Ya, selain detektif, Doujima adalah seorang polisi dan dijamin dia punya bekal kemampuan fisik sebelum masuk ke kepolisian.

"Paman? Kamu bolos kerja?" Tanya Yuu dengan dingin.

Doujima tertawa lepas. "Bolos? Jaman sekarang bolos kerja?! Ya elah! Aku izin! Aku bilang salah satu anakku sakit dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Kerjaan? Aku kasih ke bawahanku yang baru. Ahahaha…"

Yuu dan Yosuke hanya bisa terdiam. Mentang-mentang luka yang dia derita akibat kecelakaan mobil sudah sembuh, dia pun bisa dengan tenangnya tertawa seperti itu.

Doujima yang teringat sesuatu, memanggil Yosuke. "Oh ya, Hanamura. Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Yosuke mengangkat alisnya. Dia ingin pergi tetapi jika dia pergi, Yuu akan sendirian di ruangan itu. Yuu tersenyum, "Pergilah! Nanti aku bisa melanjutkannya lagi…"

Yosuke mengangguk dan dia pun membalas ajakannya Doujima. Mereka keluar dari kamarnya Yuu dan berjalan ke cafeteria yang berada di lantai paling atas. Doujima duduk di bangku dekat jendela di bagian smoking area diikuti Yosuke yang duduk di depannya.

"Anoo… Ada apa, Doujima-san?" heran Yosuke.

Pelayan datang mendekati mereka dan menawarkan menu. Doujima memesan _Black Coffee_ dan Yosuke memesan _Cream Coffee_. Doujima mengeluarkan rokoknya dan menghela napas.

"Ini mengenai Yuu."

Yosuke mengangkat alisnya. "Yuu? Kenapa dengan dia, Doujima-san?"

"Tadi pagi, aku mendapat kabar dari Nanako kalau dia habis menangis. Apakah dia mempunyai masalah di sekolahnya sampai dia seperti itu?" Tanya Doujima serius.

Suasana disana terasa mencengkam. Ternyata, Doujima mengajak Yosuke ke cafeteria adalah menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat dia penasaran akan apa yang terjadi pada Yuu.

"… Aku tidak tahu, Doujima-san. Kemarin di sekolah, Junes, TV World, dia tidak terlihat aneh. Hanya tadi… Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.." Ulas Yosuke sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum-sebelum ini.

"Memikirkan sesuatu? Apakah kau tahu kira-kira apa yang dipikirkannya?" Tanya Doujima.

Yosuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada saat dia menunggu Yuu, sahabatnya itu mengigau…

"… _Aku tidak mau sendiri… _Ya, itu yang dia ucapkan saat dia tertidur. Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi sebelum dia pindah kesini, Doujima-san?" penasaran Yosuke.

Doujima menghela napas. "Dia berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu secara pasti. Dia hanya dititipkan padaku selama setahun disini. Karena itu dia harus pindah ke sekolah disini. Kalau mengenai kehidupan sekolahnya yang dulu, kau bisa tanya langsung pada orangnya. Kalau kehidupan keluarganya… Yang kutahu, tidak ada masalah… Jika ada masalah, paling masalah yang biasa ada di sebuah keluarga saja..."

Yosuke terdiam. Dia mengingat-ngingat saat dimana Yuu menginggau hal tersebut. Tangannya gemetaran dan terasa seperti orang yang ketakutan. Yap, mungkin itu semua hanyalah mimpi buruk akibat panas tinggi. Lagipula, tadi suhu tubuhnya memang tinggi kok!

"Ok, aku akan bertanya pada dia jika keadaannya sudah membaik…" mengangguk Yosuke.

Doujima meminum kopinya yang baru saja datang. "Oh ya, ada yang mau kutanyakan lagi padamu!"

"Ya?" heran Yosuke.

"Tadi, dokter yang memeriksa keadaan Yuu bicara apa? Apa penyebabnya Yuu pingsan?" Tanya Doujima dengan serius.

"Ah? Itu… Dia hanya menderita panas tinggi dan migraine kok… Nanti sore dia sudah bisa pulang!" senyum Yosuke.

Doujima menghela napas. "Syukurlah! Kukira ada yang lain…"

Yosuke menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya…"

XXX

"Onii-chan! Okaeri! Ah? Yosuke nii-chan juga! Okaeri!" ceria Nanako menyambut dua sahabat ini.

"Nanako-chan~ Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Yosuke sambil mengelus-eluskan kepala Nanako.

Nanako terlihat sangat ceria, menandakan kalau dia sudah pulih. Nanako bertanya kemana Kuma. Yosuke menjawab dengan senyum kalau Kuma sedang kerja di Junes. Hari ini adalah hari kerjanya Kuma. Kalau Yosuke, dia meliburkan diri... Nanako melihat Yuu yang membawa sebuah plastic bag dari Junes yang berisi berbagai minuman ringan. Yap, setelah balik dari rumah sakit, Yuu langsung ke Junes ditemani Yosuke. Tentu Nanako tidak tahu kalau tadi pagi dia ke rumah sakit. Suatu keajaiban dirawat di rumah sakit hanya beberapa jam. Tetapi karena itu, Yuu harus istirahat kurang lebih 3 hari di rumah.

"Whoa! Junes! Onii-chan ke Junes? Enaknya~ Aku sudah lama tidak kesana…" Nanako terlihat sedikit murung.

Yosuke pun menghibur sepupu sahabatnya itu. "Tenang~ Bagaimana kalau kita besok lusa jalan-jalan kesana? Mulai besok sampai minggu depan di Junes ada diskon tahun baru. Ayo kita kesana!"

"Waaahh? Benarkah? Ayo ayo! _Junes wa, daisuki_!" ceria Nanako. Tawa mereka berdua pun menggema di ruangan tersebut.

Yuu hanya bisa tersenyum dan membawa belanjaannya itu keatas meja makan. "Nanako, apakah kamu bisa siapkan air mandi? Aku mau mandi dulu. Setelah mandi, aku akan membantumu menyiapkan makanan."

Nanako mengangguk dan dia pun berjalan dengan riang ke kamar mandi. Yuu menyuruh Yosuke untuk ikut dengannya ke kamar. "Sambil menunggu yang lain, ayo kita ke kamar. Simpan saja barang-barangmu di kamarku!"

Sesampai di kamar yang cukup rapih untuk anak laki-laki, Yuu duduk di kasur dan Yosuke duduk di sofa. Dibuka ikatan syalnya dan disimpan diatas tasnya. Yuu membuka jaketnya dan menghela napas. "Maaf aku telah membuatmu bolos sehari."

Yosuke tertawa. "Ahaha… Santai saja, bro! Toh, Doujima sudah ngirim surat pernyataan ke Kashiwagi-sensei. Aku yakin guru cerewet itu akan memberikanku izin!"

Yuu tertawa kecil. "Aha… Ok Ok!"

"Onii-chan! Air sudah siap!" seru Nanako dari bawah.

Yuu bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengambil pakaiannya dari lemari. Sebelum keluar, dia melihat Yosuke yang terdiam di sofa. "Hari ini kamu menginap disini kan? Kalau begitu, habis aku, kamu mandi. Nanti kita bantu Nanako di dapur…"

Yosuke mengangguk. "Ya!"

Yuu pun meninggalkan kamarnya. Yosuke melihat tas picnicnya dan mengeluarkan pakaian gantinya yang berupa kaos V-neck berwarna biru muda dan celana training hitam. Dia melihat sekitar dan terlihat sebuah buku yang tersimpan tidak pada posisi yang rapih di sebelah kasur. Dia pun membuka buku yang hanya terlihat sebagai buku agenda biasa. Saat dia membukanya, dia sangat terkejut… Karena setiap dia membuka halaman, dia hanya melihat tulisan coretan anak kecil yang berisi…

… _Jangan tinggalkan aku…_

_Aku tidak mau sendiri…_

_Kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian?_

_Ayah? Ibu? Kalian dimana?_

_Aku tidak mau berada disini…_

Ditulis dengan tinta merah…

"… Bukannya… Yuu baru kali ini pisah dengan orang tuanya? Memang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" bingung Yosuke. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat dia membuka halaman terakhir buku tersebut dan ditulis oleh darah.

_Mereka semua hanya memanfaatkanku… Mereka hanya memperlakukanku seperti benda. Aku dianggap boneka mereka. Boneka yang diawal disayang tetapi kemudian diakhir diabaikan kemudian dibuang. Mereka pantas untuk mendapatkannya…_

Yosuke meneguk ludahnya untuk menghilangkan ketakutan dia membaca agenda ini. Dia pun membuka halaman selanjutnya dan tulisannya mulai berubah… Ya, mereka menggunakan tinta biru dan terlihat masih baru.

_Satu hal yang aku baru rasakan saat tinggal disini… Kehangatan diantara teman-teman, keluarga, dan berbagai macam orang… Semuanya… Aku… Aku tidak mau kehilangan ini semua…_

_Kalau perlu, aku tidak harus kembali ke kota asalku dimana aku tidak bisa mendapatkan ini semua… Aku tidak mau meninggalkan semua dan aku juga tidak mau semua meninggalkanku. Aku… Aku tak ingin sendiri lagi… Di kota yang ramai tapi dingin… Aku tak mau kesana lagi… Tidak mau…_

"Yuu…"

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar terbuka dan munculah Yuu yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Kesempatan itu dipakai Yosuke untuk menyimpan agendanya ke tempatnya semula. "A… Ah? Yuu? Sudah enakan?"

Yuu mengangguk. "Ya! Sekarang giliranmu mandi. Ayo, keburu airnya dingin! Hm? Ngapain kamu disana?"

Yosuke mengangkat alisnya panic. "Err… aku tadi melihat sesuatu yang bergerak berwarna hitam. Kukira itu tikus… Ternyata hanya halusinasi saja… Ahaha… Ahaha…"

Yuu tertawa kecil. Yosuke pun berjalan keluar tanpa melupakan baju dan handuknya.

Sesaat setelah Yosuke keluar dari kamar, Yuu terdiam melihat tempat ia menyimpan agenda yang tadi dibaca Yosuke.

"... Posisinya... Berubah?"

XXX

"Yo, kami datang!"

"Selamat malam, Nanako-chan..."

Nanako mendengar pintu terbuka, berlari menuju sana. "Selamat datang, Chie-nee san! Yukiko-nee san!" senyumnya.

Nanako pun mengajak Chie dan Yukiko untuk masuk. Saat mereka duduk di ruang tengah, mereka kaget akan siapa yang berada di dapur.

"Na... Narukami?! Hanamura?! Ka... Kalian yang masak?" kaget Chie.

"_Any problem?_ Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian _menyajikan mystery food x new year edition_ disini!" sinis Yosuke samabil mengaduk sebuah panci besar.

Mendengar perkataan itu, para wanita yang datang terdiam membatu. Mungkin saja saat natal kemarin mereka memasak menjadi enak itu karena ada Naoto. Tetapi, kalau hanya mereka berdua… Mungkin akan tercipta _Mystery Food X New Year Edition_…

"Haha… Sekarang giliran kami saja yang masak. Kalian bantu mempersiapkan alat-alat saja di meja. OK?" senyum Narukami menghibur mereka.

"Kau teralu baik, Yuu…" hela Yosuke.

Yuu melihat ke Yosuke dengan tatapan penuh kepercayaan diri. "Sebagai seorang pria, menghibur seorang wanita yang sedih adalah suatu kewajiban!"

Yosuke mundur satu langkah. "A… Aku mengerti…"

Yuu terlihat seram dan sangat serius saat ini…

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi dan masuklah anak-anak Junior dari Investigation Team. Yuu menyambut mereka dengan masih memakai celemek putihnya.

"Oh, selamat datang!"

"Senpai~ Selamat tahun ba-… Ahh… Senpai~ Kau terlihat keren dengan celemek itu~" goda Rise.

Yap, Rise memang sedikit genit dengan Yuu. Tapi, Yuu memang cowok nyaris sempurna sih…

"Osh Senpai! Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Kanji, pria paling tinggi di Investigation Team.

Yap, mengingat shadownya, dia itu adalah seorang… Gay? Tapi, saat bertemu Naoto dan diketahui Naoto itu cewek… Dia mungkin bukan gay…

"Kamu bisa bantu dekorasi. Ajak saja yang lain buat bantu kamu. Alat-alatnya Tanya saja ke Nanako…" senyum Yuu.

"Selamat malam, senpai! Terima kasih telah mengundang kami kemari..." Tunduk Naoto.

Pandangan para Junior tertuju pada Naoto. Mereka terdiam mendengar cara bicara Naoto yang terkesan sangat formal. Yuu pun mempersilahkan para Junior untuk masuk. Rise membawa sebuah cake strawberry yang ia beli (tapi ngakunya sih, buatan sendiri). Dia pun memberikannya pada Nanako untuk menjadi salah satu _dessert_.

Yuu kembali ke dapur dan melihat Yosuke yang sedang mengaduk sepanci besar bumbu pasta. Dia pun mengicipi bumbu yang dibuat Yosuke itu. "Tambahkan merica dikit aja dan _perfecto_!" ucap Yuu dan dia mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu! Hanya ini masakan yang bisa kubuat dengan sempurna..." Tawa kecil Yosuke.

Yuu berjalan ke samping Yosuke dan meniriskan spagheti yang sudah matang. Dia angkat dan dia diamkan hingga airnya sudah menghilang. Sambil menunggu, dia mengambil sebuah pot besar dan beberapa macam sirup seperti nanas, mangga, jeruk dan beberapa rasa buah tropis lainnya. Ia menggabungkan sirup-sirup tersebut dengan air soda dan es batu. Diaduklah dan dirasa olehnya. "Pas!"

Chie yang penasaran mendekati Yuu, "Narukami, itu apa?"

"_Sweet tropical soda_. Sirup buah-buah dari negara tropis aku satukan dengan soda. Kamu mau nyoba segelas?" Tawar Yuu.

Chie mengangguk dan diberikanlah segelas soda tersebut. Setelah meneguk satu tegukan, wajah Chie memerah. "Kyaaa... Enak banget! Asam manisnya pas! Narukami, pasti ibumu itu orang yang suka masak! Jadi turun ke anaknya..."

Yuu terdiam. Sendok yang menjadi pengaduk, terlepas dari tangannya. Keadaan suram untuk sesaat sampai Yuu tersenyum kecil. "Ya... Aku dulu sering liat ibu memasak. Jadinya seperti ini... Ah? Ada yang kelupaan... Aku ambil dulu ke kamar ya..."

Yuu pun berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau dari belakang, seseorang sudah mengikuti.

Sesampai di kamar saat dia mau masuk, seseorang mencegatnya. Yuu melihat ke belakang dan melihat sahabatnya, Yosuke.

"Yosuke? Kenapa..."

" Tadi kamu bohong soal ibumu, kan?" serius Yosuke. Matanya Yosuke terlihat serius. Yuu melihat Yosuke dan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya.

"A... Apa maksudmu? Hei, bukannya kamu sedang masak? Kembalilah! Nanti gosong lho." ucap Yuu berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yosuke menjawabnya dengan jawaban lain, "... Aku tak mau sendiri..."

Yuu kaget dan melihat Yosuke. Tangannya sedikit gemetaran. Yap, pasti kata-kata itu ada hubungannya dengan orang tuanya. Yuu tertunduk. "Masuklah ke kamar...Kita bicarakan di dalam..."

XXX

**(YUU POV)**

Keadaan di kamar begitu hening. Hanya ada aku dan Yosuke disini. Duduk kami bersebrangan. Aku di sofa dan dia duduk di karpet tempat biasanya aku kerja di meja. Setelah lumayan tenang, aku memulai ceritaku…

"Dulu saat aku berumur 8 tahun, aku pernah diculik..."

Yosuke terkejut. Aku tidak heran dengan reaksinya. Semua orang pasti merasa iba kalau mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Tapi, aku tidak menghiraukannya. Yosuke membuka mulutnya,"Ka… Kalau kamu tidak mau, tidak usah paksain cerita…"

Yuu menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku melihat Yosuke dengan senyum. Senyum ditengah kepedihan… "Kau harus tahu ceritanya... Aku ingin menceritakannya padamu..."

Yosuke mengangguk pelan. "O... Ok..."

Aku menundukan kepalaku dan mulai melanjutkan ceritanya... "... Waktu itu aku diculik saat aku menunggu orang tuaku di sekolah. Aku memang tidak teralu punya banyak teman sehingga saat menunggu orang tuaku, aku sendiri. Tetapi, ada satu dua guru yang mengawasi kalau muridnya ada yang belum pulang. Sudah sejam aku menunggu di tempat biasa dan tidak ada perkembangan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri. Ya, saat itu memang tidak ada satu pun temanku yang searah rumahnya dengan rumahku. Aku pun berjalan sendiri di jalanan yang sepi. Saat aku berjalan, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria muda yang itu merupakan guru matematika baru di sekolahku."

_"Lho? Narukami-kun? Kebetulan sekali... Kau mau pulang?" _ucapnya dengan senyum.

Aku mengangguk. Dia mengelus-elus kepalaku dengan pelan.

_"Ayo bareng sama sensei... Bahaya kalau sore begini kau pulang sendiri..."_

Aku pun berjalan bersama guru matematikaku itu. Saat di persimpangan, tiba-tiba ada banyak orang-orang berpakaian preman yang berdiri. Harusnya di daerah tersebut tidak ada orang seperti itu. Aku sudah takut, memegang jas yang dikenakan guruku.

_"Mau apa kalian?"_ tanya guruku.

_"Kami hanya ingin anak itu. Dia anak yang bisa menjadi aset berharga..."_

Aku bersembunyi di belakang guru matematikaku. Guruku terus melawan dan sampai saat dimana dia menyuruhku untuk pergi. _"Narukami... Sekarang!"_

Aku pun berlari sejauh kakiku bisa melangkah. Saat aku melihat kebelakang, guruku itu berusaha untuk melawan preman yang jumlahnya sekitar 3 sampai 5 orang. Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya, tetapi dia sudah membuka kesempatan ini untukku. Aku harus terus melangkah. Tetapi, saat beberapa meter sebelum rumahku, seseorang dari belakang membukam mulutku dan aku pun kehilangan kesadaran.

Saat aku mencapai kesadaran, aku melihat daerah sekitarku seperti di dalam pabrik bobrok. Aku mencari senseiku tetapi, salah satu dari penculik itu menarik rambutku.

_"Kau mencari gurumu kah? Dia disana!" _seru preman berambut cepak emas dengan pakaian hitam gelap dan anting di mulutnya.

Aku melihat kearah dia menunjuk. Aku terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi pada senseiku. Dia sudah terbaring berlumuran darah di lantai. Di sekitarnya berdiri 3 preman yang terlihat seram.

_"Dia begitu keras melindungimu sampai mengorbankan dirinya begitu. Benar-benar guru yang baik ya..."_

Tanganku gemetaran. Dia mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk murid pemuram sepertiku? Padahal yang diincar hanyalah aku. Kenapa dia harus ikut campur? Dia punya keluarga yang menunggu kan? Sedangkan aku… Aku…

Tiba-tiba seseorang berbisik dengan suara yang menggelitik telingaku._"Jadilah anak baik dan turuti kata-kata kita... Kamu harus membunuh gurumu itu. Kita tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas gurumu itu dan aku ingin kita mendapatkan uang tanpa harus berurusan dengan pembunuhan. Karena itu, kau bunuh dia dengan pedang ini!"_

Aku terdiam. Para penculik membuka ikatan tangan dan kakikku kemudian memberikan pedang yang ia gunakan untuk melukai guruku.

_"Bunuh dia!"_

Aku terdiam dan mengangkat pedangnya. Aku tidak mau membunuhnya. Tetapi aku takut dengan orang-orang ini. Saat sampai di depan guruku, aku mendengar suara guruku yang lemah._ "Narukami... Pergilah..."_

Aku terdiam dengan suruhan guruku itu. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan dia sendirian dan dia terluka karenaku? Aku harus menolongnya bagaimana pun juga...

_"Hei! Apa yang kau la-"_

Aku harus melindungi dia dan diriku sendiri...

ZRASSH

Kuserang preman yang berusaha memegang pundakku dengan pedang yang kupegang. Darah keluar dari tangannya. Dia berteriak.

"_A… Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau anak nakal!"_ seru temannya yang datang mendekatinya.

Dia menarik kerah bajuku. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Aku hanya berpikir, 'bagaimana aku bertahan?'. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menusuknya dengan pedangku. Dia terjatuh bersimbah darah disebelah temannya. Kemudian, teman-temannya ikut menyerangku lagi. Aku terus melawan mereka. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku. Walaupun bajuku terciprat darah, pipiku tergores pisau, perutku ditendang, aku terus menerus menyerang mereka. Sampai disaat seseorang membuka pintu besar gudang, aku baru bisa berhenti.

"_Berhenti disitu! Jangan lakukan perlawanan-…"_

Aku melihat mereka. Ya, mereka adalah para polisi yang datang bersama orang tuaku. Tampaknya, mereka melacakaku dengan pager yang kubawa di tas. Tapi, mereka terdiam saat melihatku yang sudah berlumuran darah. Ibuku mendekatiku.

_"Nak, kau tidak apa? Kau terluka?"_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Ibuku memelukku dan menutup mataku agar aku tidak melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapanku. Tapi dari sela-sela tangannya, aku masih bisa melihat... Para penculik telah tergeletak dalam keadaan sekarat bersimbah darah. Itu semua hasil perbuatanku. Tetapi, aku tidak merasa bersalah. Aku hanya mempertahankan diri. Merekalah yang salah…

Aku pun tersenyum dari balik tangan ibukku.

XXX

Yosuke terdiam melihatku yang tertunduk sambil tersenyum dan tertawa. "Haha… Benar-benar saat itu… Hh… Maka semenjak itu, orang tuaku tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Haha… Itu sangat lucu, bukan? Hahaha..."

Entah kenapa aku ingin tertawa...

"Yuu… Kamu..." Yosuke sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Tampaknya dia sudah bingung mau bicara apa.

Aku menghela napas, "... Terima kasih atas kepedulianmu. Tetapi, aku baik-baik saja..."

Yosuke menggertak. "...Berapa orang yang selamat?"

"3 orang sekarat tetapi bebas dari maut. Guruku trauma dan aku... Hmpf..."

Aku ingin tertawa lagi. Aku melihat raut wajah Yosuke yang sudah memasang heran. Mungkin dia takut dengaku. Walaupun dia sahabatku, pasti dia takut mengetahui aku nyaris membunuh 5 orang.

"I... Itu... Kamu melakukannya dengan alasan yang kuat kan? Ja... Jadi, jangan jadikan itu beban di dirimu... Ya... Ki... kita sekarang ke bawah saja. Se... Semua sudah menunggu..." ajak Yosuke.

Aku mengangguk dan berdirilah aku dari sofa. Sebelum Yosuke keluar kamar, aku memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Yosuke... Sebenarnya, aku belum cerita semuanya. Tetapi, terima kasih..."

"Sama-sama, partner! Kalau mau cerita lagi, _call me_ saja!"

Sesampai di bawah, semua menyambut Yosuke dan aku. Bahkan, pamah sudah datang dengan membawa dua set sushi untuk dimakan bareng-bareng dan Kuma datang membawa sosis bakar dari Junes.

"Yo Yuu, Hanamura! Ayo kita mulai pestanya. Sekarang sudah jam 10 lebih. Semua sudah kumpul kan?" senyum pamanku.

"Yosuke! Sensei! Aku bawa oleh-oleh! Ayo kita makan bareng!" ceria Kuma.

Aku dan Yosuke mengambil posisi untuk duduk melingkar dan kita bersebelahan. Di hadapan kita telah tertata dengan rapih cake strawberry, 2 set sushi ukuran besar, spagethi buatan Yosuke, _sweet tropical soda_ buatanku, berbagai macam jus, dan sosis bakar.

Yosuke terdengar senang, "Huwooo! Banyak sekali! Ini baru namanya pesta!"

Chie terlihat lesu dan sedih. Ya... Dia itu meat lovers dan sekarang tidak ada daging di hadapannya. Bagi dia, pesta tidak lengkap tanpa daging.

"Ini... Gakkan bertengkar rasa makanannya?" ragu Kanji.

Akibat ucapan Kanji itu, Yukiko pun tertawa dengan puas. "Hmmf... Rasa bertengkar... Petok-petok gitu? Ahahahahaha..."

Rise mulai menggodaku yang kebetulan duduk disebelahku. "Senpai~ bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan ke kuil untuk berdoa demi kelancaran hubungan kita?"

Aku hanya bisa tertawa maksa...

Chie pun seperti biasa, mengomentari kita, "Yap, dia mulai lagi..."

Naoto, Kuma, dan Nanako sedang asyik menyantap sushi yang berada di hadapannya. Seperti biasa, Kuma bertanya tanya tentang apapun yang baru ia temukan dengan polosnya. Maklum, dia memang belum teralu mengenal dunia ini. Pamanku sedang meminum kopi sambil menonton berita. Aku berusaha agar terlihat sangat riang seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apapun yang buruk sebelum ini. Tetapi, Yosuke terus memperhatikanku dengan serius. Sekali-kali raut wajahnya seperti orang yang baru mendapatkan suatu masalah dan dia tidak percaya akan hal tersebut. Sekali kali dia memegang lengannya.

Apakah, dia takut dengan ceritaku? Atau, dia takut denganku? Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya seperti itu...

"Menarik..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Kayanya, aku suka banget buat Yuu jadi sycho... Yah... Habis, raut wajahnya pas manggil personanya pertama kali terasa sycho... Yep, ditunggu komentarnya... Aku yakin masih banyak kesalahan di fic ini.. == Ja'mata di chapter selanjutnya...**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Terima kasih yang telah memberi review, follow, dan membaca fic ini... Terima kasih banyak... Sekarang, langsung saja mulai Chapter 2... Maaf tak bisa membalas review karena modem yang bermasalah... ==

**WARNING:** Only Friendship, kekerasan, bloody theme, mungkin sedikit OOC...

* * *

Sekarang tanggal 1 Januari 2012, hari pertama ditahun 2012. Akibat pesta semalam, semua terkapar termaksud aku...

DUUAAAKK

"Aduh... Kepalaku... Kuma! Geser napa?!" kesalku melihat si beruang yang tidur disebelahku dengan banyak gerakan dan menendang kepalaku.

"Kuma... Nyem nyem... Kuma..."

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Pagi ini aku menginap di rumah Yuu dan lebih tepatnya di kamarnya. Aku melihat jam yang ada di ponselku dan tertulis pukul 9 pagi. Akibat pesta semalam, waktu tidurku berkurang. Aku dan Yuu baru tidur jam 3 pagi gara-gara harus beresin bekas pesta. Teman-teman yang lain sih sudah pulang. Yah, di jalan pasti rame karena pesta tahun baru jadi tidak ada yang harus di khawatirkan. Kuma? Dia satu rumah denganku dan memilih menginap disini dengan alasan _"Aku tidak mau sendiri~"_

"Hh... Yuu, kau sudah bangun, kah? Kau hari ini mau..."

Ucapanku terpotong karena saat aku melihat kearah kasur Yuu berada, Yuu sudah tidak ada.

"Eh? Yuu?"

* * *

**Disclamer: ATLUS (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4)**

**That's Only Past**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Eh? Yuu?" heranku.

Yep, kasur dimana tempat Yuu tidur semalam sudah kosong dan rapih. Aku panik dan membangunkan Kuma yang masih dengan tenangnya pergi ke alam mimpi. "Kuma! Bangun! Yuu menghilang!"

Mendengar kata 'menghilang', Kuma langsung bangun. "Hah? Sensei menghilang? Ah... Paling ke kamar mandi... Kuma... Krrr... Krr..." tidurnya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa mengeluh melihat tingkah dia yang sudah seperti kerbau. "Sialan, dasar kau pemalas!"

Aku bangkit dari sofa tempatku tidur semalam (sedih amet, ya?) dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sesampai di lantai bawah, keadaan hening. Sampah pesta sudah dibereskan semalam olehku, Yuu, Kuma, dan Nanako. Nanako masih tertidur di kamarnya. Kamar mandi pun terlihat kosong dan tidak ada orang sama sekali. Aku mengusap kepala belakangku, "Kemana sih, dia?"

Selesai dari kamar mandi untuk cuci muka serta gosok gigi, aku mengambil sebotol susu di kulkas. Kemarin saat aku dan Yuu ke Junes, aku nitip beli minuman ini. Aku pun duduk di ruang tengah, tempat biasa Yuu duduk dan kemudian aku menyalakan televisi. Acara yang ditampilkan adalah _reality show_ yang masuk genre humor. Tetapi, aku tidak memperhatikan acara tersebut. Yang sedang kupikirkan adalah ceritanya Yuu semalam. Waktu dia berumur 8 tahun, dia sudah membunuh 2 orang. Itu membuatku berpikir tentangnya. Bagaimana caranya aku berhadapan dengannya di kemudian hari? Apakah aku harus menunjukan ketakutanku ini padanya? Ya... Aku benar-benar takut. Dia sudah berubah semenjak Nanako diculik. Apakah penculikan Nanako itu membuat dia ingat akan traumatik saat dia kecil. Sehingga...

Arrgggh... Pusing! Semoga saja firasat burukku tidak menjadi kenyataan. Aku memilih minum susu saja deh biar bisa menjadi tinggi...

Apa hubungannya dengan firasat buruk, ya?

Tiba-tiba, acara dipotong untuk berita 5 menit.

"_Hari ini, tanggal 1 Januari 2012, di kota Inaba telah dikejutkan oleh suatu kasus pencurian. Yang menjadi korban adalah seorang wanita paruh baya. Dia nyaris dibunuh jika saksi tidak muncul untuk menolongnya."_

Awal tahun sudah ada kejadian begini lagi? Apa jadinya dunia? Hh... Jaman sekarang baik di desa seperti ini, sudah tidak aman jalan sendiri, ya?

"_... Untuk lebih jelasnya, kami wawancara saksinya. Selamat pagi, dik!"_

"_Pagi!"_

BRUUUUSSHHH...

Susu yang aku minum, dengan mulusnya muncrat dari mulut akibat mendengar suara orang yang menjawab salam dari repoter tersebut. Suaranya sudah tidak asing lagi. Ini suaranya Yuu!

"_Bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" _

"_Aku tidak bisa menceritakan banyak tapi yang aku bisa simpulkan, kalau wanita itu diserang oleh para pelaku dengan cara pendekatan. Mereka menodongkan senjata dari belakang sang nenek. Sang nenek bertahan sayangnya itu tidak cukup. Dia ditebas di bagian tangan dan terjatuh. Para pelaku berencana kabur tetapi aku mencegatnya dibantu beberapa orang dan berhasil menangkapnya." _Jelas Yuu dalam televisi.

Aku meneguk ludahku. Aku tidak habis pikir, aku ditinggal sendirian di kamar Yuu dan sekarang orang bersangkutan ada diberita televisi? Aku punya firasat buruk akan ini semua. Padahal pelaku penculikan, alias Adachi, sudah ditangkap...

Aku memutuskan untuk melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini dan ternyata malam hujan. Ya... malam ini aku harus melihat _Midnight Channel._ Jangan-jangan ini semua saling berhubungan.

"Onii-chan... Oha... Hee? Yosuke nii-chan... Onii-chan mana?" ucap Nanako dari lorong kamarnya dan sedang berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Aku mematikan televisi dan melihat Nanako. Aku tidak ingin Nanako khawatir akan Yuu.

"Nanako-chan? Yuu sedang pergi keluar. Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" senyumku.

Nanako mengangguk. "Onii-chan bilang katanya, hari ini mau mengantarkanku ke rumah sakit buat _check_ _up_. Tapi... Kok dia pergi?" sedihnya.

Aaa... Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa Yuu _sister complex_, Nanako-chan... Kau manis sekali! Mau jadi adikku gak? Ups... Aku bakal dilempar sama 'Onii-chan' nih...

"Mau kuantarkan? Aku pikir Yuu akan sore pulangnya. Ayo, Nanako-chan!"

Nanako tersenyum. "YA!"

Akhirnya, kami bertiga sampai di rumah sakit. Bertiga? Ya, kubangunkan Kuma agar dia ikut kami ke rumah sakit. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi padanya jika dia ditinggal sendiri? Bisa saja dia menangis guling-guling dan meraung raung gak jelas.

"Nana-chan~ Apakah _check_ _up_ itu menyenangkan?" tanya Kuma dengan polos. Ya, dia memang baru pertama kali mendengar kata-kata '_Check Up'_ tersebut.

Nanako menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak! Tapi, karena dokternya baik, _check up_ itu menyenangkan! Cuma Nanako sedikit bosan..."

"Kuma akan menemanimu _check up_ supaya Nana-chan tidak merasa bosan!" semangat Kuma.

Nanako mengangguk senang. Sebentar lagi, kita sampai di ruang _Check up_. Di lorong yang sempit itu muncul seseorang pria yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Ya, pria berambut perak dengan pakaian musim dinginnya.

"Yuu? Kamu ngapain disini?" tanya heranku.

Yuu mendekati kami dengan tatapan kaget. "Kalian? Ngapain di- Oh? Ini waktu _check up_ untukmu ya? Maaf ya Nanako, tadi Onii-chan pergi duluan. Onii-chan ada perlu..."

Yuu mengelus Nanako dan adiknya itu senang. "Tidak apa, Onii-chan! Yosuke nii-chan dan Kuma-san mengantarkanku kemari"

"Maaf merepotkan kalian..." tunduk Yuu.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Nanako teringat kalau sekarang waktunya dia untuk diperiksa. Sesuai janji, Kuma mengantarkan Nanako ke ruangan _check up._ Aku menunggu di lorong bersama Yuu.

"Yuu... Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku saat kamu mau pergi, hah?" kesalku sambil memasukan tanganku kedalam jaket putihku.

"Kamu terlihat sangat nyenyak jadinya aku biarkan kamu tidur.." jelasnya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang memerah. Kenapa merah? Habisnya, wajah tidurku yang _innocence _dan _defendless _dilihat orang lain. Sudah cukup Kuma yang sekamar denganku dan orang tuaku. Aku protes, "... Tapi gak gitu juga kali..."

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan apa yang ingin kutanyakan pada Yuu. "_By the way..._ Kenapa kamu ada disini? Bukannya kamu harusnya di kantor polisi?"

Yuu tersenyum dan mengangkat rendah tangan kanannya. Terlihat tangan kanannya diperban dengan cukup tebal. Yuu menjelaskan kalau dia memukul para pencuri itu dengan cukup keras dan kemudian kesambit pisau. Dia melakukan perlawanan yang cukup keras untuk melindungi nenek-nenek di berita tadi.

"Kamu mau memberi kesaksian bukan? Ayo kuantarkan kamu ke kantor polisi..." ucapku sambil bangkit dari kursi.

Yuu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah memberikan kesaksian kok. Sekarang aku ada perlu denganmu..."

Aku mengangkat alis. Me... Merinding... A... Ada apa dengan cara bicara dia. Mengerikan banget. Ingat Yuu, aku masih normal! N-O-R-M-A-L!

"... Apa yang kamu mau ceritakan... Disini saja, Yuu..." grogiku.

Yuu membalikkan tubuhnya. Pergelangan tanganku dipegang olehnya dan ditarik. Dia berjalan menuju lorong yang sepi dan sampailah kita di sebuah ruangan. "I... Ini bukannya ruangan kamu dirawat kemarin? Mau apa kita disini?"

Yuu hanya diam. Dia buka pintu kamar kosong itu dan terlihat sebuah televisi yang cukup besar. Yuu terus menarikku dan berjalan dengan cepat. Kemudian dia berhenti di depan televisi tersebut. "Yuu... Kalau mau ke TV World, kita lebih baik lewat Ju-"

Sebelum selesai bicara, Yuu menarik kerah jaketku dan dia berusaha memasukkanku ke dalam televisi. Sontak, aku menolak. Aku menahan tubuhku agar tak jatuh. Jika aku terjatuh ke dalam TV World, aku tidak akan tahu aku akan jatuh dimana. Bisa-bisa, aku diserang oleh Shadow yang berada disana dan tewas seperti Konishi-senpai dan announcer setahun yang lalu.

"Yu... Yuu! He... Hentikan! A... Aku bisa jatuh!" berontakku.

Tetapi Yuu tidak menghiraukannya. Yuu terus menerus mendorongku agar aku jatuh kedalam televisi. Kupegang tangannya untuk melepaskan pegangannya pada jaketku. "Yu... Yuu! Sadar-"

"Sadar? Aku sudah sadar, Yosuke Hanamura..."

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat siapa yang sudah berada di depanku. Fisik memang seperti Yuu Narukami yang kukenal. Tetapi, saat kulihat matanya, dia ternyata adalah seorang Shadow. Lebih tepatnya Shadow Yuu.

"Sha... Shadow? Ba... Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? Yu... Yuu mana?" panikku.

"Yuu? Aku adalah Yuu Narukami. Tidak ada lagi selain Yuu Narukami diriku..."

Shadow terus menerus mendorongku. Napasku sesak. Dia mendorongku tepat di leherku. Pandanganku semakin buram. Tanganku lemas. Tampaknya, hidupku akan berakhir dengan tak menyenangkan. Dibunuh secara tidak langsung oleh Shadow milik sahabat sendiri? Hmmf... Benar-benar tidak elit!

Aku tersenyum saat aku sudah nyaris tenggelam dalam televisi. Peganganku juga sudah lemas. Hampir semua tubuhku sudah masuk kedalam televisi. "Yu... Yuu..."

Kupegang pundak Shadow Yuu dan kutarik tubuhnya bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya diriku kedalam televisi. Aku tidak mau ada Shadow diam di duniaku. Aku harus mengembalikannya pada dunianya walaupun nyawaku taruhannya.

Dan itu berhasil, Shadow Yuu masuk kedalam TV World bersamaku. "Mati seperti ini... Hmmf... Gak ada elitnya..." gumamku sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya.

**(NORMAL POV)**

_Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi berada di luar jangkauan service. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi._

Kuma mematikan ponselnya setelah beberapa kali gagal menelepon Yosuke dan Yuu. Jawabannya pasti sama... Kalau gak diluar jangkauan service, ya _mail box_. Nanako mulai khawatir dengan menghilangnya Yuu. Kuma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita pulang yuuk! Tampaknya mereka sudah pulang duluan ke rumah. Lagipula hari sudah sore. Bahaya kalau kita pulang teralu malam." senyum Kuma.

Nanako mengangguk. Saat mereka berjalan menuju lift, mereka dikagetkan oleh para perawat yang berlari membawa kasur untuk menuju ruang ICU. Nanako dan Kuma tentu berjalan ke pinggir agar tidak tertabrak kasur tersebut. Walau itu kasur, tetap saja kalau tertabrak akan sakit. Kuma yang kebetulan cukup tinggi bisa melihat siapa yang di kasur tersebut (Ya, dia itu orangnya penasaran). Kuma kaget karena orang yang dibawa ke ICU merupakan orang yang tidak asing. "Se... Sensei!"

Nanako melihat kearah kasur tersebut dibawa. Dia langsung berteriak. "Onii-chan?!"

"Kuma! Nanako-chan!" teriak seorang wanita yang membuat pandangan kedua bocah teralihkan. "Yuki-chan? Chie-chan?"

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan kenapa?" takut Nanako.

Yukiko berusaha untuk menghibur Nanako yang sudah mau nangis dengan cara memeluknya. Chie menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Kami menemukan Narukami di Junes bagian elektronik, tempat biasa kita masuk keluar ke TV World. Waktu itu, kita sedang melihat-lihat mp3 yang mau aku beli. Iseng-iseng kami berjalan melalui bagian televisi. Saat itu juga, kami dikagetkan dengan munculnya Narukami dari televisi. Kami langsung mendatanginya dan melihat keadaannya yang terjatuh di lantai. Ternyata, dia dalam keadaan sakit dan tidak menyadarkan diri. Kami pun memutuskan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa..." Jelas Chie.

Kuma kaget dengan penjelasan Chie yang sedikit cepat karena napasnya yang pendek akibat lari untuk mengejar para suster yang membawa Yuu. "Chie-chan, apakah kau melihat dia bersama Yosuke?" tanya Kuma.

Chie menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia hanya menemukan Yuu sendiri dari TV World. Kuma merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke TV World dan membuktikan firasatnya itu tidak benar. Dia pun menitipkan Nanako pada Yukiko dan Chie.

"Yosuke..."

Di depan ruang ICU, Yukiko, Chie, dan Nanako menunggu di perkembangan dari Yuu. Sudah sejam mereka menunggu, belum ada berita baik yang keluar. Suara hentakan kaki terdengar dari kejauhan dan semakin dekat. Ternyata, mereka adalah para junior.

"Senpai! Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya panik Kanji.

Yukiko menggelengkan kepalanya. Kanji hanya bisa menggertak. Rise mulai menangis. Naoto berjalan mendekati Nanako yang sedang menangis. "Nanako-chan... Narukami-senpai pasti bisa bertahan. Kamu harus tenang, ya?"

Nanako menganggukan kepalanya. Tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa memendung kesedihannya. Dokter keluar dari ICU dan bertanya apakah ada kerabat dari Yuu. Nanako pun berdiri tetapi, karena Nanako masih teralu kecil, dia menanyakan ada kerabat lain. Suatu keajaiban datang! Doujima datang dengan cepat kesana. "Saya pamannya. Anda bisa bicara dengaku!"

Dokter mengangguk dan dibawalah Doujima ke sebuah lorong dimana tidak ada orang. "Kami telah memeriksa Yuu Narukami. Keadaanya bisa dibilang tidak berbahaya. Dia mengalami demam tinggi. Tetapi yang kuherankan adalah ini... Kemarin saya yakin dengan pemeriksaan terakhir saya kalau pasien itu sembuh. Bahkan suhu tubuhnya turun drastis dari 40 derajat menjadi 35 derajat. Suhu tubuh orang normal itu 37 derajat. Saya pun menyuruhnya untuk tidak pulang dulu tetapi dia bersikeras kalau dia sudah sembuh. Tapi, sekarang dia kembali kemari dalam keadaan yang lebih parah. Selain demam, dia mengalami sesak napas. Kasusnya nyaris sama menimpa anak anda sebulan yang lalu..."

Raut wajah Doujima berubah menjadi kaget. Berarti, dalam keadaan sakit begitu, Yuu pergi ke TV World. Tapi untuk apa? Kasus sudah selesai dengan ditangkapnya Adachi, kan? Dia teringat akan sesuatu.

Tadi pagi, sebelum ia pergi karena ada keperluan, Yuu turun dari tangga dengan cara berjalan yang tidak biasa. Dia seperi kerasukan sesuatu. Saat Doujima memanggilnya, Yuu terlihat berbeda. Senyumannya terasa sangat berbeda dengan Yuu yang biasa. Doujima masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada keponakannya itu.

"Eh bentar... Bukannya tadi sebelum ini, Yuu..."

Tiba-tiba seorang suster datang mendekati mereka dan memberitahukan kalau Yuu sudah bangun. Doujima dan dokter langsung berlari menuju ICU. Sesampai di ICU, sudah berdiri semua sahabat Yuu bersama Nanako disamping kasur Yuu. Doujima langsung berdiri di sisi yang lain. "Yuu! Kamu tidak apa?"

Yuu mengangguk pelan. Ya, dia baru sadar dan keadaannya sangat lemah. Terlihat dari detak jantungnya yang cukup pelan di monitor. "Onii-chan tidak apa-apa?" khawatir Nanako.

Yuu melihat Nanako dan tersenyum. Nanako pun menangis dan digengamnya tangan Yuu. Chie yang tidak bisa membendung kepedihannya, menangis. "Huwaa... Hanamura! Kuma! Kenapa kau tidak ada di saat begini?!"

Yuu melihat Chie. "Yo... Yosu... Ke? Ke... Kemana dia?" tanyanya dari balik masker oksigen.

Chie menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak tahu... Dia menghilang... Aku hubungin dia... Ponselnya _out of service..._"

Nanako menjawab pertanyaan Yuu. "Bukannya... Kakak tadi bersama Yosuke-nii chan mengobrol di lorong?"

Mata Yuu terbuka lebar. Dia berusaha bangun dari kasur tetapi, dadanya yang sesak, memaksa Yuu untuk berbaring. "Ga... Gawat... Semua, kalian harus selamatkan Yosuke!"

Semua kaget dengan perintah dari pemimpinnya itu. Yuu menceritakan semua yang ia bisa dari balik masker. "A... Aku dimasukan... Kedalam TV World kemarin, saat paman dan Yosuke meninggalkanku di kamar perawatan sendiri..."

Para investigation team saling memandang satu sama lain. Jadi, yang semalam bersama mereka adalah...

"Ya... Itu Shadowku... Dia mengincar Yosuke karena dia adalah partnerku dan orang terdekatku di team. Dia menginginkan Yosuke dan dia ingin... Membunuhnya..."

"Apa maksudmu, Senpai? Jadi Hanamura-senpai sekarang ada di..."

Yuu menutup matanya. "... TV World..."

"Itu benar..."

Semua pandangan teralihkan pada seorang pria berambut pirang yang baru saja datang dari TV World. "Aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang disana dan tidak salah lagi kalau dia adalah Yosuke. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengetahui dimana tempatnya..."

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam kita harus melihat _Midnight Channel _agar mendapatkan clue dimana dia berada!" Seru Naoto.

Yuu menawarkan dirinya untuk bergabung dengan team. Tetapi sayangnya, dia dilarang oleh Doujima. "Kamu mau melakukan hal berbahaya dengan keadaan seperti ini!? Jangan mimpi, Yuu!

Yuu terdiam dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi ini semua salahku. Yosuke berada dalam keadaan bahaya karena aku. Aku harus menolongnya!"

"Tidak!"

"Paman!"

Nada bicara Doujima pun ia tinggikan. "Turuti ucapanku sekali!"

Yuu tertunduk. Dia benar benar kesal dengan keadaannya saat ini. Lemah... Tidak berguna. Chie menepukkan tangan di dadanya. "Tenang Narukami! Kami bisa mengatasinya selama kami bisa kerja sama! Ya kan, semua?"

Para member _Investigation Team_ mengangguk. Yuu hanya bisa tersenyum pelan. "Terima kasih... Semua. Sebagai pemimpin, aku mengandalkan kalian semua."

"Serahkan pada kami!" seru semua.

XXX

Jam 12 tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Kuma menginap di rumah Doujima dan tidur di kamar Yuu. Alasannya agar orang tua Yosuke tidak khawatir. Dengan menginapnya Kuma di rumah Yuu, ada kemungkinan mereka percaya kalau Yosuke menginap juga.

Detik demi detik terlewati dan sampailah pada jam 12 malam. Kuma berdiri dan berjalan ke hadapan televisi. Munculah suatu image yang jelas tanpa blur. Setting tempatnya itu tampak seperti sebuah ruangan bawah tanah sebuah kastil jaman dulu di Eropa. Sesosok bayangan seseorang muncul dan itu adalah Yuu Narukami dengan mata emas yang tajam dan menyeramkan.

"Selamat malam, para penonton setia _Midnight Channel_. Setelah sekian lama tidak ditayangkannya saluran ini, sekarang ditayangkan lagi!"

Kuma meneguk ludahnya. Sampai sejauh ini, image senseinya itu masih cukup normal sampai dimana muncul image Yosuke yang tergeletak di lantai dengan kedua tangan, kedua kaki, dan lehernya dirantai. Rantai tersebut dihubungkan dengan beban bulat yang terkesan berat. Kuma mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat apa itu benar-benar Yosuke. Dan itu benar! Yosuke sudah berada di TV World dan dia dalam keadaan bahaya. "Yosu-"

Shadow Yuu menarik rantai yang mengikat Yosuke di bagian leher. Wajah Yosuke terlihat seperti kesakitan. Sebuah pisau digoreskan sedikit pada wajah Yosuke sehingga di pipi kirinya keluar darah. "Bagi orang-orang yang ingin menyelamatkannya, kalian janganlah teralu berharap akan berhasil. Karena, mungkin saja... Kepalanya sudah tidak ada. Hahahaha..."

Acara tengah malam itu pun berakhir. Layar televisi sudah kembali menjadi hitam. Kuma gemetar. Shadow senseinya benar-benar menyeramkan. Dia dan tim harus segera menyelamatkan Yosuke. Memang resikonya sangat berat mengingat Yuu adalah orang terkuat di tim. Otomatis, Shadownya pasti kuat. Tapi, mereka tidak ingin Yosuke tewas. Jika itu terjadi, Yuu bisa-bisa menyalahkan dirinya terus menerus. Kuma meneguhkan hatinya.

"Aku akan menolongnya, Sensei..."

XXX

Tanggal 2 Januari 2012. Hari ini adalah hari senin dan kebetulan sekolah libur karena tanggal 1 Januari jatuh pada hari Minggu. Jam menunjukan pukul 10 pagi dan semua anggota _Investigation_ _Team_ sudah berada di _Food_ _Court_ Junes, _base_ _camp_ mereka.

"Tidak kusangka... Narukami-senpai..." ucap Naoto dengan nada lesu.

Rise mengangguk, "Iya... Dan gawatnya, Yosuke-senpai ada disana sebagai tawanan..."

Kanji memukulkan tangannya ke meja sehingga semua anggota tim melihatnya. "Tidak ada gunanya kita diam disini! Ayo kita selamatkan Yosuke-Senpai!"

Chie mengangguk, "Kanji benar! Ayo kita mulai berangkat!"

Yukiko melihat Kuma yang berada di hadapannya, "Bagaimana Nanako-chan?"

Kuma tersenyum lemas. Apa yang dia liat tadi malam membuat dia tidak bisa tidur dan badannya masih sedikit lemas. "Dia tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di rumah dan berdoa untuk keselamatan Yosuke dan Sensei."

Yukiko mengangguk. Dia pun mengajak teman-temannya untuk berangkat sekarang.

Sesampai di _Enterance TV World_, Rise memanggil personanya dan mulai melacak keberadaan Yosuke. Dibantu oleh informasi dari Kuma, pencarian berbuah hasil. Mereka menemukan dimana letak Yosuke berada.

"Dia ada di daerah sana bersama Shadow Yuu. Ikuti aku!" seru Rise.

Saat mereka mau berangkat, tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari televisi yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk datang kemari. Seseorang dengan rambut peraknya dan baju musim dinginnya, tiba. Semua mendekatinya. "Narukami?! Ngapain kau disini? Kamu harusnya istirahat!" suruh Chie sambil membantu Yuu untuk duduk.

Yuu menggelengkan kepalanya. Napasnya terkesan berat. "Aku tidak apa-apa... Aku kemari untuk... Membantu kalian..."

"Doujima-san bagaimana?" tanya Naoto.

Yuu menundukkan kepalanya. "Tadi pagi... Dia datang mengunjungiku dan mengintrogasiku..."

"_Yuu, aku ingin bertanya padamu mengenai hal kemarin. Apa maksudnya Shadow?"_ Tanya Doujima dalam _flash back_ Yuu.

"_Shadow... Itu adalah... Sisi lain dari seseorang..."_ jelas Yuu dengan pelan.

Doujima menghela napas. _"Jadi, yang kemarin ada disini dan aku introgasi adalah..."_

Yuu mengangkat alisnya. _"In... Introgasi? Me... Memang... Apa yang dia lakukan?"_

Doujima menggaruk kepala belakangnya. _"Err...Ceritanya panjang... Yang pasti, kecurigaanku sudah terkuak. Itu bukan kamu."_

Yuu memiringkan kepala karena heran. Doujima mulai bercerita._ "Kemarin, aku merasakan ada yang aneh denganmu saat kamu baru bangun tidur. Kamu terasa seperti mayat hidup. Aku juga jadi ingat cerita Nanako pada malam setelah beres-beres bekas pesta kalau dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda denganmu tetapi, dia tidak bisa jelaskan. Hari ini semua terjawab... Itu bukan kamu..."_

Yuu mengangguk. Doujima menghela napas lagi dan mengelus kepala Yuu dengan lembut seperti seorang ayah pada anaknya. _"Berjanji padaku kau akan kembali dengan selamat bersama teman-temanmu, Yuu..."_

Yuu melihat Doujima. Doujima mengangguk. _"Terima kasih, paman..."_

Selesai bercerita, teman-teman Yuu saling memandangi. Tak ada salahnya membawa pemimpin mereka karena dia juga sudah mendapatkan izin dari pamanya.

Kuma mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yuu berdiri, "Kalau begitu, jika Sensei sudah kecapean, jangan paksakan dirimu, ya? Shadow masih belum akan datang untuk membabi buta kok..." jelas Kuma . Yuu mengangguk dan berdirilah dengan bantuan Kuma. Konsentrasinya sudah kembali dan dia melihat teman-temannya dengan tatapan lembut. "... Terima kasih... Semua!"

Mereka berjalan menuju dungeon dimana Yosuke berada. Selama perjalanan, Yuu menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa kabur dari sana. "Shadowku pergi ke duniaku dan mengantikan posisiku disana. Otomatis, disini kosong kan? Itu saat dimana aku harus kabur. Tetapi, dungeon itu berisi Shadow yang kuat. Aku yang tidak bisa memanggil persona, memilih terus berlari. Akhirnya, sampai di _Enterance TV World_ tetapi, tubuhku sudah tidak kuat. Aku pun terjatuh saat kembali ke Junes. Untungnya saat itu ada Satonaka dan Amagi... Terima kasih..."

Senyum Yuu membuat Chie dan Yukiko memerah. "Aaa... Su... Sudah sewajarnya, kan? Ahaha... Kita kan teman..."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di dungeon. Dungeon itu berbentuk seperti kastil jaman perang di Eropa-eropa lama. Bahan bangunan di dominasi oleh batu-batu. Dari luar mungkin terlihat seperti Dungeon milik Yukiko. Tetapi, ini terlihat jauh lebih tua dan angker. Setelah meyakinkan diri, mereka pun masuk dan mulai perjalanan. Lantai satu masih cukup normal. Beberapa Shadow datang menyerang. Mereka berusaha agar Yuu tidak ikut campur dalam pertarungan. Tapi gagal, Yuu tetap diincar oleh Shadow. Dia pun mengangkat pedangnya tapi tubuhnya terasa berat sehingga dia terlihat cukup lesu. Yuu memutuskan untuk _guard _tetapi, pandangannya berubah menjadi pandangan _Velvet Room_.

"_Selamat datang di Velvet Room!" _ucap Igor.

Dia menurunkan tangannya sedikit untuk berbicara dengan Yuu yang ia panggil dengan tiba-tiba.

"_... Hooo... Nampaknya ada masalah disini. Anda tidak bisa memanggil persona, kah? Tampaknya anda telah melupakan sesuatu."_jelas Igor.

"Eh? Maksud?" heran Yuu.

Sekarang, giliran penghuni Velvet Room yang berbicara, Margaret, _"Social Links. Tampaknya anda sudah melupakan Social Links. Orang-orang yang mempunyai hubungan yang kuat dengan anda, mereka akan mengingat dan mensupport anda. Semakin tinggi dia mensupport anda, semakin hebat anda mendapatkan persona."_

Yuu tertunduk. Tampaknya benar, Yuu sudah nyaris lupa dengan yang namanya _Social_ _Link_. Dia hanya memikirkan kalau Shadownya muncul, dia tidak bisa memanggil persona. Padahal masih banyak orang yang mendukungnya, bukan?

"_Tampaknya dia sudah mengerti. Kalau gitu, saatnya saya kembalikan anda pada dunia anda..."_

Igor pun mulai menghapus pandangan Yuu dan membawa Yuu pada dunia nyata. Dan benar, dia masih dalam posisi _guard _dan Shadow datang mau menyerangku. "SENSEI!" teriak Kuma. Dan benar kata Igor, disaat genting dihadapan Yuu muncul sebuah kartu dengan arcana Moon.

"_Terima kasih... Yuu-kun!"_

"Ebi?"

Praaannng...

Dihadapan Yuu, munculah persona dengan nama Sandalphon. Sandalphon mengeluarkan _Agneyastra_. Shadow pun kalah tetapi kemenangan itu membuat tubuh Yuu terjatuh karena lemas. Semua berlari mendekati Yuu. Kanji berusaha untuk membantu Yuu berdiri. Yukiko mendekati Yuu dan bertanya apakah dia perlu diheal. Yuu menolaknya dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yuu melihat tangannya. Kenapa dia bisa memanggil persona? Apakah gara-gara kuatnya _Social_ _Links_ yang dikatakan Igor? Apakah mereka... Berusaha melindungin Yuu?

Pintu terbuka dan berisi tangga menuju basement. Kuma mengajak mereka untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka pun berjalan menuju tangga tersebut. Sesampai di bawah, mereka menemukan ruangan yang seperti sebuah arena pertarungan. Tembok yang didomonasi oleh material batu itu, menambah kesan seram dan angker. "Yu... Yuu senpai..." takut Rise sambil memegang tangan Yuu karena ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba suara bergema di ruangan. Suara itu adalah suara anak kecil yang kesepian. _"Aku tidak mau sendiri..."_ mata Yuu melebar karena kaget dengan suara yang ia dengar. Ya, itu suaranya waktu kecil. Lampu menyala dan menyoroti sebuah arena pertarungan. Di atas arena, muncul sebuah panel yang bertuliskan: _Yuu Narukami dan Naoto Shirogane. Silahkan anda ke arena. Jika salah satu tidak ada diantara kalian, orang yang hadir di arena akan dibunuh oleh Shadow datang._

"A...Apa ini? Memang ini sebuah game?" kesal Chie.

Yuu tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia harus turun ke arena bersama Naoto. Entah apa yang akan terjadi di arena. "Jangan paksakan dirimu, senpai! Jika yang harus kita lawan itu adalah Shadow, serahkan saja padaku!" khawatir Naoto.

Yuu mengangguk. Sesampai di dalam arena, sebuah barrier muncul untuk menghalangi agar tidak ada orang yang ikut campur. Rise mencoba untuk menghubungi Yuu dan Naoto yang berada di dalam barrier tersebut menggunakan kekuatan Himiko. Untungnya, komunikasi masih berjalan dengan lancar dan jelas. Tiba-tiba, di hadapan mereka berdua, muncul 3 buah Shadow yang sebelumnya belum pernah mereka lihat.

"Senpai..."

Yuu mengangguk. "Bersiaplah, Shirogane..."

Para Shadow pun menyerang. Yuu dan Naoto berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut dengan berlari terpisah ke sisi lain dari arena. "Rise! Analisis!"

"Kelemahannya adalah cahaya! Gunakan Mahamaon!" seru Rise.

"Naoto!"

"Iya senpai! Ayo, Yamato-Takeru!"

Persona Naoto berhasil membunuh 2 musuh. Tetapi, yang masih bertahan berusaha menyerang Naoto. Yuu berusaha melindunginya dan saat dia berlari menuju Naoto, sebuah arcana muncul lagi di hadapannya. Kali ini adalah arcana tower.

"_Sensei... Terima kasih..."_

Yuu memecahkan kartu itu dan memanggil personanya. "Yoshitsune!" Serangan fisik yang ditujukan pada mereka _diblock_ oleh Yoshitsune. Yuu menyuruh Naoto menjalankan Hamaon lagi. Naoto mengangguk dan mengaktifkan Hamaon. Shadow terakhir mati dan pintu menuju besement terbuka.

Tubuh Yuu oleng lagi dan berhasil ditahan oleh Naoto. "Senpai! Sudah cukup! Serahkan saja pada kami! Senpai bersama Rise saja! Jangan dengarkan omongan Shadow!" kesal Naoto.

Yuu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha berdiri dengan tegak. " Aku tidak apa... Kita lanjutkan saja..."

Sesampai di besment ketiga, suara anak kecil muncul lagi._ "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri... Ayah? Ibu? Aku takut..."_

Tangan Yuu gemetaran. Tapi dia berhasil menyembunyikannya.

"Arena lagi?" kesal Kanji. Tiba-tiba, seperti di lantai sebelumnya, di tengah arena muncul sebuah panel. Kali ini bertuliskan: _Yuu Narukami dan Kanji Tatsumi, silahkan ke arena. Jika salah satu dari mereka tidak ada, orang yang hadir akan dibunuh oleh Shadow yang akan muncul nanti. Jika ada yang ikut campur, otomatis orang di dalam arena akan dibunuh._

Kanji menggertak. "Cih... Kenapa begini? Senpai! Serahkan saja padaku! Kau nanti jangan ikut campur!"

Yuu mengangguk dan munculah 3 Shadow yang harus dilawan. Seperti biasa, dia meminta Rise untuk analisis. "Kelemahannya adalah petir! Gunakan _Ziodyne_!"

"Serahkan padaku! Ayo, Rokuten Ma-Oh!" Personanya mengeluarkan _Maziodyne_. "Yeah! Senpai! Kita berha- Senpai! Awas!"

Yuu melihat kearah Kanji melihat dan dia menemukan Shadow yang mau menyerangnya. Ternyata Shadow yang tersisa itu ressist dari petir. Rise berteriak, "Kelemahannya adalah api! Gunakan _Agidyne_!"

Kanji tidak bisa menggunakan _skill_ berelemen api. Berarti, satu-satunya cara adalah Yuu memanggil persona. Tapi, bagaimana? Selama ini dia tidak memanggil persona. Dia hanya dilindungi oleh arcana-arcana yang berasal dari _Social_ _Link_ yang dia bangun. Pemikiran Yuu benar! Disaat genting, muncul sebuah arcana _Hanged_ _Man_.

"_Anda berbeda dengan yang lain, Senpai..."_

Praaannngg..

Munculah persona dengan nama Attis. Dia pun menggunakan _Agidyne_-nya dan berhasil mengalahkan Shadow tersebut. Seiring personanya menghilang, tubuh Yuu jatuh kembali. Setiap dia memanggil persona, pasti berakhir seperti ini. "Senpai!" seru Kanji sambil menangkap tubuh Yuu.

Barrier yang berada di arena pun menghilang dan rekan-rekan yang lain bisa mendekati mereka. "Narukami-kun! Kita lebih baik kembali sekarang! Keadaanmu semakin parah saja!" jelas Yukiko.

Napas Yuu terengah-engah. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak... Apa... Amagi..."

"... Tapi!"

Yuu tersenyum. "Aku masih bisa... Jalan... Tenanglah..."

Yukiko terdiam. Padahal dia sebenarnya ingin sekali melawan ucapan Yuu. Yuu mencoba berdiri dengan tumpuan bahu Kanji dan berhasil. Naoto sedikit terdiam. "Senpai..."

"Ya?"

"Katanya kau tidak bisa memanggil persona. Tapi kok..." ragunya.

Yuu mengangguk. "Saat aku menyelamatkan diri, aku memang tidak bisa memanggil persona. Tapi, saat aku bersama kalian dan aku harus melindungi kalian, tiba-tiba teman-temanku memberi kekuatan dalam bentuk persona. Mungkin itu yang bisa kusimpulkan sejauh ini..."

Semua terdiam. Ikatan kuat diantara orang-orang yang pernah Yuu temukan, membuat dia dan teman-teman _Investigation_ _Team_ berhasil sejauh ini. Itulah kekuatan sejati dari persahabatan.

"Teman-teman... Sekarang kita harus fokus dengan satu hal yaitu, menyelamatkan Yosuke. Aku butuh kerja sama dari kalian semua. Ayo, kita bebaskan dia dari Shadowku!" semangat Yuu dengan energi yang tersisa. Para Investigation Team menyambut baik perintah _leader-_nya_ itu. _

Sedangkan di besement paling bawah di tempat Yosuke dan Shadow Yuu berada...

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia masih bisa memanggil persona? Padahal dia sudah hilang arah kan? Kenapa?" kesal Shadow Yuu sambil menendang-nendang kursi yang sudah hancur.

Yosuke yang tergeletak di lantai beralaskan karpet merah, mendapatkan kesadaran. Dia melihat sekitar dengan pandangan yang buram. Kepalanya pusing dan dia merasakan kalau pipinya itu basah. Dia bisa merasakan kalau yang membuat pipinya basah itu akibat darah. Tercium dari bau besi disekitar hidungnya.

"SIAL!" teriak Shadow Yuu.

Yosuke yang mendengar hal tersebut, melihat Shadow milik sahabatnya itu secara diam-diam. Terlihat kalau dia sedang _bad mood_ dan marah-marah. Yosuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa menunggu teman-temannya untuk menyelamatkan dia. Tapi dia tidak berharap untuk diselamatkan karena mereka pasti akan melawan Shadow Yuu dimana Yuu adalah orang terkuat di tim. Matanya pun terpejam karena efek dari kepalanya yang pusing.

"... Yuu... Jangan kemari..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woho... Karena lagi libur kuliah seminggu, aku menyelesaikan fic ini cukup cepat... Tapi tampaknya sedikit maksa ya? == Writer's blockku nyaris kambuh disaat terakhir. Dan sialnya, seiring selesainya fic ini, aku masuk kuliah lagi dan gak yakin ini fic akan beres dan di update dengan cepat ... Ok deh... Kalau begitu, Ja'mata di chapter selanjutnya~


End file.
